sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ominous/Tropes
These are all the Tropes for Ominous. Character Tropes *Affably Evil: Ominous is very friendly and polite towards others despite his extremist intentions and cynical outlook, especially towards his minions. *All of the Other Reindeer: Ominous has been mistreated, distrusted, and antagonized by a lot of people in both his early life and present life and was even imprisoned and inadvertently tortured for 10,000 years due to misconception, as well as brainwashed. The only things going for him are his minions, which are bound to betray him if it ever happens for some reason. *Anti-Villain: After having a miserable life with cruel bullies, neglectful and morally abusive parents, and uncaring teachers, as well as being forced by said bullies to beat up a new kid and being sealed for 10,000 years due to misconception, he decides to change the very state of existence to get rid of evil and conflict for good. Unlike most villains, who have a lust for power, control, revenge, or destruction as their motive(s) for their actions, Ominous has a more benevolent motive (that which is getting rid of all evil and conflict in the omniverse and beyond), similar to villains like Merlina and Void. He's just a bit more extreme than the rest. *Base-Breaking Character: Despite being an interesting character, thanks to his personality, design, and powers, people were divisive of his backstory. Some think of it as a good motive for his actions and intentions, as well as explains why he's the way that he is. Others think of it as too cliche, confusing, and melodramatic to be a good reason for said actions and intentions. *Boring, but Practical: While most villains would rather confront, fight, or bait the heroes head-on, with the exception of Mephiles the Dark, Ominous decides to stay in the shadows and gather and observe details, objects, and information without getting notice, or expected by anyone and without hurting, mocking, or stealing anything due to his morals and his overall plan. He would have gotten a Near-Villain Victory if he'd notice that Sonic and the others weren't affected by his powers or if he didn't realize that what he did was wrong. Also unlike most villains, Ominous didn't need to kill, steal, hurt, trick, etc. to get what he wanted. *Contrasting Sequel Antagonist: Unlike most villains whose goals are driven by a lust for power, control, revenge, or destruction, as well as use, embrace, or represent evil and conflict, Ominous is a cynical and nihilistic extremist who hates all evil and conflict and wants to eradicate it beyond the omniverse to make sure nobody suffers or causes any turmoil that he's experienced in the past. Also unlike other villains, he is very modest, humble, honorable, and is willing to take his punishments no matter what, as well as treats others like a worthy opponent and ally rather than a pawn, nuisance, or inferior being, even the ones he just met. *Driven To Villainy: His life was filled with so many cruel people and mistakes, along with having to go through 10,000-year imprisonment. No wonder he hates evil and conflict so much. *Evil Counterpart: Actually, Ominous is more of an Anti-Villain counterpart instead. He's this for both Sonic and Sid. **While all of them hate all evil in any form, Sonic and Sid just try to stop it temporarily, while Ominous wants to destroy and get rid of it forever. **Both Sid and Ominous were transformed by a strange energy ball that gave them the powers and form they have right now. *Evil Virtues: **Determination: Despite his pessimism, Ominous is determined to accomplish his goals by any means necessary. **Diligence: Ominous tries to work hard to accomplish his goals by any means necessary, similar to his determination. **Equality: No matter who they are or what they do, Ominous thinks that everyone is equally evil or has some evil inside of them, including himself and doesn't conform to Social Darwinism. **Honesty: Due to his hatred for all evil, including dishonesty, Ominous tries to tell the truth and nothing, but the truth. He is also a person of his word and is willing to conform with others' wishes when needed. **Honor: Ominous has a sense of honor and mercy towards his opponents and is willing to back down when he realizes what he's doing is wronger than what he intended to do. **Humility: What sets Ominous apart from most villains in the series is his humility. He tries not to believe that he's better than anyone and doesn't like to gloat. He also takes others just as seriously, if not more so, than they do to him, as well as treats them like a worthy opponent. **Loyalty: He doesn't like to betray others and is willing to stay for others when needed. **Patience: He is willing to wait, research, and plan for long periods if it benefits his goals. **Responsibility: When he realizes that he's done something wrong, he's willing to take whatever punishment he gets for his actions. **Selflessness: The reason why Ominous is trying to get rid of all evil and conflict in the Omniverse and beyond isn't just for himself, but for others as well to make sure that nobody has to experience the same, if not worse trauma and turmoil that he experienced in the past. **Valor: Another trait that Ominous has is his fortitude. He doesn't care whether he has the advantage or disadvantage over his opponents. He is willing to take any punishment that comes towards him, especially when he realizes that he's done something worse than what he intended to do. *Fatal Flaw: **Aloofness: Ominous is usually very stoic and serious due to his troubled past and the fact that he doesn’t want to let his negative emotions get the better of him, though he can be very distraught and disgusted, as well as shocked at times when things don't go exactly as he planned. **Constant remembering of one's misdeeds: Ominous constantly thinks that he doesn't deserve forgiveness or remorse because of his dark and troubled past. This causes him to shun almost any redemption attempts because of that, even if he truly deserves or needs it. **Cynicism: One of his biggest flaws is his cynicism. He almost always thinks that everybody, including himself, has the worst intentions and actions. This can lead to him to become blinded by his philosophy and usually question others who think otherwise. **Distrust: Aside from his minions usually, as well as Eggman once, Ominous thinks that almost, if not completely, everyone is evil or has evil in them and should not be trusted, including himself. Despite that, he does think that they shouldn’t be ignored either at times. **Extreme views of morality and justice: Same with cynicism, except he believes that he is the only one who can fix it all and that everyone, including himself, doesn't value morality and empathy to a great extent. This leads him to be chastised for thinking such thoughts about others, including himself. **Giving in to despair: Due to his tragic past, he usually gives in to despair and tries to end it all to make sure that not only he doesn't have to deal with it, but so that others don't have to as well. **Guilt Complex: He hates himself, along with everybody else, due to what he did in his past, thus thinking that he's just as, if not eviler, as everyone else. This lets him view himself as not deserving of remorse, empathy, or forgiveness and will even smile when he's defeated for good as he thinks that he finally got what he deserved. **Misanthropy: Because of how Ominous was treated in his early life, he has developed both hatred and pity for everyone beyond the omniverse, human or not, even though he attempts to save everyone, including himself. **Pessimism: Ominous usually, if not almost always, views everything and everyone, including himself, as having the worst intentions and outcomes due to his troubled and tragic past. Just like cynicism, this can lead him to be chastised for thinking such things. *Hates Everyone Equally: Sort of Downplayed and Averted, as he hates nearly everyone, including himself, but he doesn't hate his minions. Plus, he does try to fix everyone's struggles, suffering, negativity, and turmoil in spite of that. *Knight Templar: Defied and Reconstructed, because he groups himself to be just as, if not more evil, than everyone else but still thinks he's the only one to fix it all. *Knight of Cerebus: He is one of the most seriously taken antagonists (not villain) that Sonic and his friends have ever met due to his scale being beyond omniversal, his tragic past, and the fact that he takes others just as seriously as they do him, despite his admirable traits and noble and good intentions. He's never played for laughs in spite of said noble intentions and traits. *Madden Into Misanthropy: After everything that Ominous had to put up with in his early life, Ominous has developed both hatred and pity for everyone in the omniverse and beyond, including himself. Though, this is somewhat subverted, since he tries to fix or rectify all the bad things that have happened or is going to happen to not only himself but others as well. *Meaningful Name: The word "Ominous" means evil, foreboding, or tragic development which both fits and subverts Ominous because of his tragic past and hatred for all evil and conflict beyond the omniverse, including in himself as well. *Motive Rant: This is Ominous' usual speech pattern, as well as what he usually does when he's either confronted, defeated, attacked, or seeing others do what he's talking about. He usually talks about how evil, miserable, and heartless everyone, including himself, in the omniverse and beyond are, and how he plans to fix that for everyone so that everyone can finally be free of all the suffering, pain, turmoil, mischief, etc. *Necessarily Evil: He thinks that what he's doing is necessary for everyone, including himself, and will do whatever it takes to follow through with it as long as it's not pure evil or evil in general. *No-Nonsense Nemesis: What sets Ominous apart from most villains in the series are his Humility and Fortitude. He doesn't think of himself as better or stronger than anyone and doesn't gloat or automatically think he succeeds without checking and observing. He's also willing to take others seriously just as much as they take him seriously, if not more so. However, he's still determined to accomplish his goals by any means necessary but is willing to accept his punishment when needed. *Pragmatic Villainy: Invoked and Exaggerated. He tries not to do evil acts because it would go against his moral ideals and plans for what he tries to do to change everything in the omniverse and beyond. This is mostly due to witnessing his experience as well as others' experiences during his imprisonment. *Sealed Evil In A Can: Deconstruction. Ominous wasn't remotely evil, to begin with, but the reason why he was sealed was that the gods thought he was evil. While Ominous does maintain a calm, serious, and composed front, deep down, he's a nervous wreck due to his imprisonment. *Self-Deprecation: He hates himself as much as he hates evil and conflict and refuses to think of himself as higher than anyone. He even smiles when he's defeated for good after seeing what he's done, because he thinks he's finally got what he deserved. *Straw Nihilist: Ominous thinks that life is evil, miserable, and heartless, and that goodness and hope is barely meaningful. This is what he intends to fix for everyone. *The Penance: Ominous tries to cause self-harm as a self-induced punishment for what he did in his tragic past. This is one of the reasons why he wants to change everything beyond the omniverse. *They Look Just Like Everyone Else: Unlike most villains who are Obviously Evil by looks, Ominous looks like a regular mobian, which is contrasted by his powers and his high ambitions, though he does look sinister when he's wearing his hood. *Totalitarian Utilitarian: Ominous wants to make everyone's lives better by getting rid of all evil, conflict, suffering, and negativity from the omniverse and beyond. This is due to him not wanting anyone to suffer or cause any turmoil or pain that he's experienced in the past. *Tragic Villain: Ominous hasn't had the best life due to having dealt with cruel people and many mistakes, as well as being sealed for at least 10,000 years due to misconception. *Utopia Justifies The Means: This is Ominous' main objective. He wants to create an omniverse and beyond where no evil, conflict, or negative emotions exist by any means necessary because he doesn't want anybody to experience the same, if not worse, turmoil and pain that he's experienced in the past. *Well-Intentioned Extremist: The main reason why he wants change everything beyond the omniverse, including himself, was because of his hatred and guilt of all the evil that he and everyone else has in order to make sure that no one would have to experience the same, if not worse, turmoil he's experienced. *The Woobie: After having been physically, morally, and verbally abused, neglected, bullied, driven to peer pressure, and imprisoned, as well as inadvertently tortured, you can't help but feel sorry for him, despite his cynical outlook and extremist intentions. Power, Skill, and Equipment Tropes *Antagonist Abilities: Ominous has the ability to warp and manipulate the morality and feelings of both himself and others on a psychic scale. He also has energy projection, flight, and teleportation. *The Empath: One of his two main powers, along with morality manipulation, are his ability to manipulate and sense feelings of both himself and others on a psychic scale. Trivia Tropes *Crapsack World: This is one of the main reasons why Ominous is the way that he is, as well as one of the reasons why his parents are so abusive and neglectful ever since after he was born. Though downplayed, as this is one of the only places in the world where all of the corruption, betrayal, hopelessness, despair, and Karma Houdini occurs. *Wretched Hive: One of the main reasons for why he is the way he is was for the fact that he was born and raised in a place where evil and conflict happened a lot. *Mordor: Downplayed. The area that Ominous lives in is a very wretched place filled with bitter, corrupt, and miserable people, a very high crime rate, overworked guards, corrupt authority, high financial poverty, and rampant pollution, but it's still livable. Back to the main article